Pagando por pecados ajenos
by Southern Reich
Summary: Una aldea fue quemada hasta sus cimientos hace mucho tiempo, y junto con ella la vida de muchos ponis. El único sobreviviente buscará saber quién fue el responsable, y lo hará pagar...


Era una noche fría de invierno. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer una tormenta de nieve en cualquier momento. Un unicornio caminaba por un sendero en medio de un bosque; era color blanco con melena grisácea, de CM tenía un escudo con tres estrellas de cinco puntas mirando hacia abajo, portaba unas alforjas a los costados y tenía una bufanda amarrada al cuello. El viento gélido soplaba muy fuerte, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, daba la sensación de que la temperatura disminuía más. El unicornio blanco sabía que necesitaba encontrar un lugar para descansar antes de acabar durmiendo bajo nieve.

El siguiente pueblo quedaba a cinco kilómetros si decidía irse por el camino seguro, pero el camino más corto era a través del bosque congelado; un lugar que, sin importar la estación del año o la temperatura del ambiente, siempre estaba helado; al punto que siempre estaba lleno de nieve. Ese lugar era conocido porque en el habitaban criaturas que la mayoría de los ponis que lo han cruzado no conocen, y también era el lugar de escondite de una de las bandas de asaltantes más temidas de la región. Él sabía que si no llegaba lo más pronto posible por provisiones iba a morir congelado, por lo que decidió tomar el camino corto. Al entrar solamente podía guiarse por la poca luz de luna que se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles. Con tan sólo entrar tuvo la sensación de que era observado por algo o alguien, por lo que apresuró su trote. Al avanzar durante unos minutos empezó a escuchar varios ruidos; como si la vegetación empezara a moverse, empezó a oír murmullos y esto hizo que pasara de trotar a correr. Mientras avanzaba, algo hizo que se tropezara, cayendo aparatosamente y dando varias vueltas en el suelo. Al levantarse vio que se encontraba rodeado por al menos cinco ponis que vestían una especie de pasamontañas y una capucha blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo.

-Nadie se mete en nuestro territorio sin que le demos una pequeña visita…- dijo uno de ellos.

-No se preocupen, yo sólo estaba de pasada. Déjenme ir y nunca volverán a saber de mi- dijo el unicornio, tratando de persuadir a los ponis para que lo dejaran pasar.

-Parece que no nos conoces… Somos los Lobos de Hielo; y este bosque es nuestro territorio. Cualquiera que entre sin ser invitado recibirá una pequeña visita de nuestra parte para recordarle quién manda por aquí- dijo otro que se encontraba al lado del unicornio.

-Por favor, sólo quiero llegar al pueblo. No les causaré problemas pero déjenme seguir mi camino.

-Aún no lo entiendes. Has invadido nuestro territorio, tendremos que hacernos cargo de ti…- dijo otro de los ponis, y entonces todos empezaron a acercarse a él. El unicornio empezó a retroceder, pero un árbol le impidió seguir caminando. Trató de correr, pero uno de los ponis se había adelantado poniéndose frente a él y lo recibió con un golpe directo en la cara. El unicornio cayó al suelo, se levantó e intentó huir una vez más, pero de nuevo ellos se adelantaron a sus movimientos; un poni se lanzó contra él y lo derribó, se puso sobre él y empezó a golpearlo. Todos se turnaron para darle cada vez más castigo al unicornio, hasta que vieron que no se levantaba y decidieron dejarlo.

-Parece que aprendió su lección- dijo uno de ellos.

-Si… Creo que se nos fue el casco, ¿Qué tal si acabamos con su sufrimiento?

-Me parece buena idea- contestó otro, entonces se bajó su capucha revelando ser un unicornio, lanzó un rayo que poco a poco iba congelando a su víctima hasta que quedó completamente atrapado en una prisión de hielo.

-Listo, vámonos ya- dijo uno de ellos y se retiraron. No caminaron mucho hasta que empezaron a escuchar como si algo empezara a agrietarse, se voltearon y vieron cómo el unicornio se liberó del hielo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizo, entonces hizo brillar su cuerno y de este salió una devastadora llamarada que le dio de lleno a uno de los ponis que lo golpearon. El ataque duró unos segundos hasta que por fin se detuvo; el poni que tuvo la desgracia de recibir el ataque había sido reducido a un montón de huesos y carne carbonizada. Los demás al ver esto se horrorizaron y huyeron por caminos separados. El unicornio se dejó caer, pues la paliza que había recibido lo dejó mal herido, como pudo se levantó y empezó a caminar. Con lo que había estado huyendo de sus atacantes había cubierto más de la mitad del trayecto, por lo que sólo tuvo que caminar unos cuantos minutos para por fin llegar al pueblo. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue buscar un lugar para pasar el resto de la noche, y afortunadamente había una posada no muy lejos de ahí. Tan sólo entró y se desplomó; los golpes que recibió y la cantidad de magia que tuvo que usar para lanzar ese ataque lo dejó sin energía.

Al día siguiente despertó; estaba recostado en una cama y tenía vendajes alrededor del torso y la cabeza.

-Lo suponía… Aún no tengo mucha resistencia- dijo para sí mismo el unicornio. Trató de sentarse en el borde de la cama para levantarse y tratar de caminar, pero el tan solo moverse le costaba mucho trabajo debido al dolor de las heridas. Estaba a punto de pararse hasta que escuchó que la puerta se abrió; era una yegua color café claro con melena y cola color amarillo ligero, y de CM tenía un llavero.

-Es bueno ver que ya te sientes mejor, pero aún no puedes levantarte- dijo al ver que el unicornio trataba de caminar y lo ayudó a recostarse.

-Dime ¿Quién eres y porqué te desmayaste en la posada?- preguntó la yegua.

-Mi nombre es Ace, Ace Star. Y digamos que tuve unos cuantos contratiempos para llegar aquí-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Los Lobos de Hielo?- dijo la yegua sentándose al lado de la cama.

-Así es. ¿Tú también los conoces?

-Sí. Muchos viajeros infortunados tratan de llegar más rápido cruzando por el bosque congelado, pero casi nadie lo ha logrado. Los que sí lo han hecho dijeron ser atacados por un grupo de ponis, por meterse en su territorio- contestó la yegua

-Ya me di cuenta.

-Si… Y dime, ¿Quién me trajo aquí?

-Fui yo-

-¿Tú?-

-Bueno, mi primera opción fue dejarte en el suelo; pero mi padre me dijo que un cuerpo golpeado e inconsciente en medio de un establecimiento no da buena pinta- dijo la yegua con una sonrisa de burla, lo cual molestó un poco a Ace.

-Ya veo. Pues muchas gracias Ahm…

-Mi nombre es Ann Key- respondió la yegua.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por no dejarme en el suelo-

-No hay de qué. Bueno, sólo vine a ver cómo estabas, y para avisarte que el desayuno estará listo en media hora. Si necesitas ayuda solo llámame.

-Está bien. Y te prometo que les pagaré por todo lo que han hecho por mi.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Ann caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que unos bits convenientemente se salieron de tus alforjas y cayeron al suelo mientras te traía a la habitación. Y fue suficiente para pagar por todo- dijo la yegua saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa burlona, lo cual fastidió a Ace.

-Para ser tan linda es bastante molesta…-


End file.
